video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Pratchett Truckers
|re-release date = |catalogue number = TV8159 |rating = |running time = 110 minutes}} Terry Pratchett Truckers is a UK VHS release by Thames Television International and Video Collection International Ltd on 5th October 1992. It later got re-released by Thames Video and VCI on 22nd September 1997. It contains the 1992 British stop motion animated series, an adaptation of the first book of Terry Pratchett's The Nome Trilogy, produced in the United Kingdom by Cosgrove Hall for TV, then released on VHS, though edited together into a feature-length film. Cosgrove Hall had plans to produce follow-ups for the remaining two books in the series, but these plans were shelved due to a change of management in the early 1990s. The series consisted of 13 ten-minute episodes. Description 1992 VHS FEATURE-LENGTH VERSION OF THE TV SERIAL Based on Terry Pratchett's best-selling book. Adapted for Television by Brian Trueman. This is the story of Nomes-Nomes are four inches high, they crashed to Earth 15,000 years ago in a scoutship from the Starship Swan. Being only four inches high, to them a year lasts as long as ten human years, so in their world humans move in slow motion - their voices booming like the mooing of monster cows. Generation after generation of Nomes come and go with the passing years as does the countryside they settled in. In its place are dangerous motorways with their service stations, where the Nomes are forced to hunt through the rubbish bins for food. Fearing extinction, the ten surviving Nomes led by Masklin escape in the back of a lorry to find a new hiding place taking with them a mysterious black box "The Thing". They arrive at Arnold Brothers (Est 1905) Department Store and after discovering thousands more Nomes living between the floorboards, they soon learn that the store is to be demolished. And so begins another even more daring escape. 1997 VHS FROM THE AUTHOR OF DISCWORLD* Full length animated feature film OVER 100 MINUTES OF FANTASY ADVENTURE 110 Minute Animated Feature Film Based on the best-selling novel by Terry Pratchett Back lovers all over the world have been captivated by the work of best-selling author Terry Pratchett, the UK's most talented and celebrated fantasy adventure writer. Truckers was the first of his novels to be adapted for television and is now yours to own on video. Beauitfully produced by award winning British animators Cosgrove Hall, and featuring the voice of Joe McGann and Sir Michael Hordern, this delightful film brings to life the story of the Nomes. 15,000 years ago the Nomes crashed to Earth in a scoutship from the Starship Swan. Generations of them have come and gone with the passing years and the changing countryside. Suddenly faced with extinction, the ten surviving Nomes, guided by their reluctant leader Masklin, must face many exciting adventures during their search for a new home and hiding place in the big, bad world of the humans. Voices * Joe McGann as Masklin * Debra Gillett as Grimma * Rosalie Williams as Granny Morkie * John Jardine as Torrit * Edward Kesley as The Thing * Nigel Carrington as Angalo de Haberdasheri * David Scase as Duke de Haberdasheri * Brian Trueman as Dorcas * Sir Michael Hordern as The Abbot * Brian Southwood as Gurder * Jimmy Hibbert as Vinto Pimmie * Rob Rackstraw as Dave the Policeman Credits Masklin Joe McGann Grimma Debra Gillett Granny Morkie Rosalie Williams Torrit John Jardine The Thing Edward Kesley Angalo de Haberdasheri Nigel Carrington Duke de Haberdasheri David Scase Dorcas Brian Trueman The Abbot Sir Michael Hordern Gurder Brian Southwood Vinto Pimmie Jimmy Hibbert Music Composed by Colin Towns Executive Producer John Hambley Producer Jackle Cockle Directors Jackie Cockle, Chris Taylor and Francis Vose A Brian Cosgrove & Mark Hall Production © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1991 1997 Re-Release Masklin: Joe McGann • Grimma: Debra Gillett • Granny Morkie: Rosalie Williams • Torrit: John Jardine • The Thing: Edward Kesley • Angalo de Haberdasheri: Nigel Carrington • Duke de Haberdasheri: David Scase • Dorcas: Brian Trueman • The Abbot: Sir Michael Hordern • Gurder: Brian Southwood • Vinto Pimmie: Jimmy Hibbert Music Composed by: Colin Towns • Executive Producer: John Hambley • Producer: Jackle Cockle • Directors: Jackie Cockle • Chris Taylor • Francis Vose'' '' A Brian Cosgrove & Mark Hall Production © 1991 Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd Trivia * In the Inner sleeve, There are Other Books, Terry Pratchett titles available to buy in paperback from corgi books from Terry Pratchett. Books to Choose from * Terry Pratchett **Truckers by Terry Pratchett **Diggers by Terry Pratchett **Wings by Terry Pratchett * This is the first The VCI children's trailer from 1997 released in UK before the warning screen and Thames Video 1991 logo. Trailers # Video Collection International children's promo 1992 # Warning screen # Thames Video logo # Terry Pratchett Truckers books slide # Start of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) Closing # End of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) # Cosgrove Hall Productions logo # Thames Video logo silent Opening (1997 Re-release) # VCI children's promo from 1997 by Jonathan Kydd # Warning screen # Thames Video logo # Start of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) Closing (1997 Re-release) # End of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) # Cosgrove Hall Productions logo # Thames Video logo silent Trailers and info Original 1992 release # The VCI children's trailer from 1992 with clips from "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". # A slide showing "Terry Pratchett Truckers" There are two TRUCKERS picture story books, published by Corgi and Ladybird, available from all good bookshops. 1993 Re-release The VCI children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". 1997 Re-release The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Gallery 51YHAYDKS2L.jpg|1997 release Terry Pratchett Truckers (UK VHS 1992) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Terry Pratchett Truckers (UK VHS 1997) Spine.png|1997 release spine Terry Pratchett Truckers (UK VHS 1997) Back cover.jpeg|1997 Re-release back cover Terry Pratchett Truckers (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.jpeg|1997 Re-release cassette Terry Pratchett Truckers (UK VHS 1997) inner sleeve.jpeg|Inner sleeve with 3 Terry Pratchett Books Terry Pratchett Truckers (UK VHS 1997) Cassette with The VCI children's trailer from 1997.png|Cassette with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movies Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Thames Video Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:New for Autumn '97 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992